1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to railroad freight cars, and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for unloading railcars having a center beam structure extending along the length of the car body.
2. Relevant Background
Center beam railcars have been used for a number of years to carry cargo such as lumber, building materials, and generally any cargo that can be packaged in packages of substantially uniform size and shape. Center beam railcars offer advantages of lower size and weight, and therefore can carry greater cargo weight. This feature results in greater efficiency in transport, greater fuel efficiency as compared to conventional boxcar designs.
Generally, a center beam railcar comprises a flatbed-like railcar usually with bulkheads on both front and back ends of the car. The center beam railcar has substantially no sidewalls or roof structure. A center beam or partition structure runs along the length of the car extending upwardly from the deck. The center beam structure provides for the static and dynamic loads associated with the cargo during transport.
Center beam railcars have an integral cable-stayed load tie-down system. At an upper portion of the center beam a mounting structure is formed or attached that includes a plurality of keyhole slots for attaching cables, straps, or other means of securing the load. To unload a center beam railcar a person must climb atop the railcar to release the cable tie-down system from the keyhole slots. This operation presents a significant safety hazard as personnel can easily fall from the top of the railcar. This is particularly true when the operation must be performed in rain, snow, or other adverse conditions. Another disadvantage is that the cables and components of the tie down system can easily fall from the car presenting significant risk of injury to people positioned below the car.
This safety problem has been addressed with stopgap measures awaiting a more permanent solution. For example, the task can be performed by an operator protected from falling by a cage suspended by a forklift. This solution makes the task of releasing the cable-tie more cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, two operators are required for the task rather than one operator as intended. A need exists for a method of releasing the cable tie system that improves safety while allowing rail yard operators to efficiently unload center beam type railcars.